


Meeting Death

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On - Barn Scene, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of, Suicidal Ideation, castiel and dean winchester in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean dies, and the new Death, who turns out to be an old friend, comes for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Meeting Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End of the Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669368) by [violue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue). 



> WARNING: I would strongly suggest to only read this if/when you are in a good headspace because this is basically a rewrite of the barn scene where Dean still dies. It is just a fix-it in the sense that Dean meets Cas again and they get together.

"Look at me. Look at me. I need... I need... I need you to tell me that it's okay. I need you to tell me... Tell me it's okay."

Sam reaches out and places his hand over Dean’s, sobbing. "Dean… it's okay. You can go now."

Dean places his other hand over Sam’s and they lean their heads against each other. "Goodbye, Sam. Goodbye." He closes his eyes, and lets go. Of everything.

With Dean's head on his shoulder, Sam sobs.

Dean blinks, finding that the pressure in his chest is gone. "Sam", he starts, then realizes that he is looking at Sam holding his lifeless body. "Huh", he mutters. "I guess that is it, then." He gets close to Sam, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sammy."

"Hello, Dean", he hears a voice behind him.

A voice he never expected to hear again. His heart does a somersault (even if it is not beating anymore). With a start, he turns around. "Cas?"

"Yes, it is me. Dean..."

Before Castiel can say anything else, Dean has leapt forward to embrace him in a tight hug. His voice is cracking. "Cas. I thought you were _gone_. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, well. About that...", Castiel starts to answer, but breaks off, obviously feeling uneasy.

Dean pulls back a bit to see Castiel better without letting go of his arm. "Whoa. You _changed._ What is it with this new outfit? I mean, not that it doesn't look good, but..."

Castiel laughs awkwardly.

"Hey. No offense. I mean, this black trenchcoat looks much more stylish than the other one." He chuckles. "Not that I didn't love the other one, of course." Something catches his eye, and he glances down on Castiel's hand. He frowns. "Wait. Hang on. Isn't that... It looks similar to..."

"Death's ring. Yes."

Realization hits Dean. "Whoa."

Castiel does sound far from happy when he continues to explain. "You see, Jack wanted someone he could _trust._ Someone who would..."

"Someone who would _care_ ", Dean finishes the sentence.

"Ah. Yes", Castiel grimaces. "Yes. Someone who cares about the souls they have to... to bring home."

"So you have come to bring me home", Dean determines. "I mean, you won't..."

"No", he confirms, his expression pained. "I _would_ bring you back to life if I could. But, um..."

"Hands-off approach", Dean mumbles, recalling his last conversation with Jack.

"Yes, _that._ " He takes a deep breath. "I am sorry, Dean."

"Don't be", Dean says without thinking. "It's... It's okay."

"How can this be okay?", Castiel counters, distressed. "You deserved to live on, Dean. Live out your life. How could it..." He breaks off, voice wavering. "How could it ever be okay?"

"Of... Of course, it would have been nice. It would have been nice to become a firefighter and to spend more time with Sam. Saving people, cuddling some more with Miracle. Seeing Sam settle down and get children. Being an uncle. But.... But this is okay too." He pauses for a moment before he talks on. "I mean... on the flip side, you're here." He squeezes Castiel's arm. "Whatever the circumstances are, _you are here_."

Tears are glistering in Castiel's eyes. "Dean, you cannot... look at it like that."

"But I do." He smiles. "I mean, that's why you came yourself. Because you knew it would make it easier."

"I... I did not really think it would make it easier for you, but... I could not just leave this to some reaper. I had to..."

"Of course", Dean replies, still smiling. "By the way, no scythe? I thought this came with the whole package."

Despite himself, Castiel laughs. "No. It... seems cruel to me to carry one, somehow."

"True", Dean agrees.

"You are sure it is all right?", Castiel asks.

"Yes. I just wish..." Dean glances to the side, to where Sam still stands. "I just wish I could let him know that it's really okay."

Castiel's glance tells him _"Hands-off also means I cannot take the ring off to tell him. I am sorry."_ Aloud, the angel-turned-death says "You will see him again."

"I know. Uh... You must have his death in your books. I hope it isn't due for a long time? Because you know, now _that_ would really piss me off."

"Don't worry. He will die of old age, his son with him as he breathes his last breath. His and Eileen's."

"Ah." Dean smiles. "Good. That's good." He steps back to Sam to pat his shoulder one last time. "It is going to be okay, Sammy."

"Dean, we should get going. Because you know, if we wait too long..."

Dean nods. "I know. I'll pull a Bobby. No, thanks. Lead the way, Cas." He frowns. "You know, there's a 'angel of death' joke in here somewhere."

For the second time this day, Castiel emits a genuine laugh. "Dean, _seriously."_ His face is fond when he touches Dean by the arm, ever so gently. "All right. Let's go."

At these words, the outside seems to lighten up, bright white light creeping into the barn.

Dean takes a deep breath (or at least feels like he does) and takes a last look at Sam. "Okay then", he says, stepping towards the door, into the light.

*

*

*

Dean gasps. "Is... is this your memory or mine?"

Cas' hand is still holding on to his arm. "It is both. I visited you here, remember?"

"Yeah, of course. Not a thing you forget that easily", Dean replies, looking out on the water. He clears his throat. "Cas, can... Could you stay for a while?", he asks, turning around to face him. "I... I mean, there are a lot of reapers to do your work for you, aren't there?"

"Of course, Dean. I can stay as long as you would like."

"Great." He swallows. "Because I... I need to tell you something", he stammers. "Cas, relating to what I said back in the barn... I'm actually glad to be here."

Cas frowns. "Why?"

"Because, as much as it hurts to leave Sam, I..." He halts, then starts again. "It has not been the same without you. Do you have any idea how much it hurt?... I guess what I'm saying is, I'm okay with being dead if that's the only way I can see you, talk to you." He hesitates for just one moment before he reaches for Cas' hands. "Touch you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You see, the thing is", he looks down briefly before meeting the blue eyes again, "I, I love you too."

Cas looks shocked, not saying anything.

"Cas?", Dean asks.

"I... I did not expect that", Cas eventually replies. "Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, I'm _very_ sure."

Slowly, Cas' expression develops into a smile. "So I better should delegate as much work to my reapers, I guess."

"Damn right you should", Dean says and leans forward to kiss Death.

**Author's Note:**

> In the fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669368, Cas became a reaper after Jack had saved him from the Empty (please DO read it!), and I thought, "what if I take it a step further and make Cas the new Death? That way we would have a Death who actually CARED, similar to Sandman's Death or Discworld's Death."
> 
> ========================================================================
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
